stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman's New Adventures
Follow stickman and his friends in all new adventures! When Stickman wants to take a long vacation from doing what he does best; Fighting villains, His friends help him out. So follow what happens to stickman in his vacation in this all new series! Episodes (Vacation Saga) (HOLDING OFF, Except for the movies, and Specials) The Vacation starts now! A Stickman Christmas Special (2013 Christmas Special) Christopher Stickman's Exploration (Age of Exploration special i'm doing for class, but its actually going to be a series episode too.) Happy Birthday, Stickman! (Special Anniverary episode) Tusk's Revenge Into Silent Hill (A horryfiying thanksgiving special i cooked up.) The Return to Rio (Rio 2 launch special) Chew and Swallow (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Special, and 1st episode of Swallow Falls Saga) Return to the Ice Palace (Rumoured in Stickman's True Origins, but now its true.) The Curse of Nightmare Night (Non-Holiday episode) Valentine's Love (Valentine's Day Special) Into the Black Void (an epic movie that involves defeating the ultimate source of darkness; Makuta's heart and Mask) Maelstrom Showdown (Movie involving the return of an old foe; The Darkitect) Abandoned (The answer to every fan's rage about the 12 wives. Here you guys go!) Letter from the War (5th Anniversary Special, and its the official prequel to the whole series.) (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Rio Saga) (HOLDING OFF) The Return to Rio (Same as Vacation Saga info) A Mixed Cockatoo The Sun Balls of Akcraz (Science Class themed episode) (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Equestria saga) (Currently doing on Steam and on Wikia) Another Apple Family Reunion (First Epsiode) Operation: Rainbow Factory Return of Flutterbat Cider Showdown Party of Friends Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 1 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 2 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 3 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 4 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 5 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 6 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 7 Happy Birthaversary, Stickman! Pt 8 Apple Family Mystery Stickman's New Adventures: Tirek Showdown (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Elements of Insanity Saga) (HOLDING OFF, EXPECT NEW EPISODES LATE 2015) Elements of Insanity (First Episode) Finding Diamond Return of Defero A Daring Move Rainbine's Malfunction (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Dreamland Saga; The Dynablade Chronicles) (HOLDING OFF) A Dynablade Canterlot Wedding (The long awaited episode is here!) (First Episode) (More episodes as The Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Weapons of Akcraz Saga) (HOLDING OFF) The Pencil Swords of Akcraz (First Episode) Stickman and the Monster Carnival The Final Trial (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero, and only himself, thinks up some more.) Episodes (Battle of the Bands Story Arc) (HOLDING OFF, EXPECT NEW EPISODES SUMMER 2015) Stickman's New Adventures: The Rock n' Roll of Friendship (Introduction Movie) Instrument mystery (First of the 20 episodes) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Rio 2 Saga) (Currently doing on Steam, and on Wikia) (Primary) The Sad Truth (First Episode) Its on in the amazon! (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (The Quest for the Equinox Stone) (HOLDING OFF, EXPECT NEW EPISODES IN 2015) The Creepy World of Equinox (First Episode) The Search Begins The Search for the Second Key (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero and pals thinks up some more.) Episodes (The Shadow Ship Saga) (DONE) Prologue: The "M" Armada" (It is released at the end of the saga, but it tells what happened before the saga) The Legend comes true (First Episode) In the Rainbow Factory... The "M" Armada Chest of Shadows Part 1 Chest of Shadows Part 2 Captain Darkness returns Fear Defero! Light VS Light in the Temple of Shadows? Captain Darkness and Stickman; Heroes United! A Dance to save the universe (Epic 1st part of the 2 part Saga finale) The Rhythmic Showdown (Epic Conclusion of the saga) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero and pals thinks up some more.) Episodes (Legends of Chima Saga) (This is for Carlos. He gets the say of HOLDING OFF or something like that.) Enter the world of Chima Part 1 (First episode) Enter the world of Chima Part 2 Episodes (Stickman, The King of Joy Saga) (HOLDING OFF, EXPECT NEW EPISODES IN 2015) The Beginning of the mystery (First Episode) Castle Mystery Return to Music Town The Test for the Best (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Ultimate Space Showdown Saga) (HOLDING OFF) The Space Showdown Begins (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Zalgo Showdown Saga) (HOLDING OFF) ZALGO, HE COMES (First Episode) He who waits behind the wall He who waits to end it all (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Confrontation of Israphel Saga) (HOLDING OFF, EXPECT NEW EPISODES IN 2015) The Discovery (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (The Return of the Legends Saga) (HOLDING OFF) The Legend of the Skull (First Episode) Return of the Toa The Secret of the Ultimate Blade More episodes as The Ultimate Mythran thinks up of more... Episodes (Keyblade Clash Saga) (HOLDING OFF) The power of the Phantom S Keyblade (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Legend of the Honeydew Mines) (Currently doing on Steam, and on Wika) (Primary, Season 3 opener) The Legend lives on (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Escape from Freddy's Saga) (Holding Off) The First Night of frights (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Journey into Digimon Saga) (Here you go, Glitch. You wanted a Digimon saga, well, ur getting one!) (UPCOMING) Crash Landing (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Hero thinks up some more.) Episodes (Jewel's Adventures Saga) (UPCOMING) The Adventures Begin (First Episode) (More episodes as The Ultimate Smasher thinks up some more.) Episodes (Adventures in Pacopolis Saga) (HOLDING OFF) Waka Waka Waka Adventure! (First Episode) You may now kiss the pinky! (More episodes as The Ultimate Smasher thinks up some more.) Episodes (Revenge of Lost Stick Saga) (HOLDING OFF UNTIL LATER.) Revenge of Lost Stick (First Episode) Into the Corrupted Forest (More episodes as The Ultimate Smasher thinks up some more.) Episodes (Return to the Rhythm Saga) (HOLDING OFF) Into the City of Rhythm (First Episode) The Training Begins The Discovery (Next Episode i'm working on) (More episodes as The Ultimate Smasher thinks up some more.) Episodes (End of the Line (Not the final saga/etc, Just thought I'd bring in a TF2 related Saga) Saga) (HOLDING OFF) Leadin' along the Train Trail (First Episode) (Next Saga Opener i'm working on) The Chase Begins (More episodes as The Ultimate Smasher thinks up some more.) Episodes (The Secret of Stickman's World Saga) See the The Secret of Stickman's World page.